Whispers
by Reiya.Shepard
Summary: A romantic little love story about Shepard and Thane. She's a little nervous and it shows. My first fanfic! Enjoy. :


Shepard was nervous. It was to be expected, really, this being the first night that she and Thane were able to spend some time together. Real time, not just stolen moments here and there. Not just a soft touch of hands in the elevator, or shared half-smiles over breakfast. This was something altogether different. Something she was both excited and worried about at the same time.

They'd kissed the night of their suicide mission against the Collectors. Kissed, and she had held him, brushing away his tears as he had held onto her. It had been a surprisingly emotional display from the normally calm and stoic assassin. She remembered vividly how he had come to her, his lean body tense, brows drawn tightly together as he stepped through her door. She'd sensed the hesitation in his words even before he'd begun to speak.

"_Siha..."_

She shivered, goosebumps rising on her skin,a heat flushing her cheeks as she blushed at the memory of how his lips had formed the word...his voice hoarse with barely-controlled emotion. He'd been ashamed and so vulnerable as he confessed his fears of dying to her, bringing voice to the very thing that plagued both of their thoughts. She'd made him promise to live through the mission. To be alive with her till the end of everything. He'd kept his word.

They had survived, though not without losses. The Normandy was in desperate need of repairs, and it seemed as though she wouldn't be going anywhere for a while. Omega wasn't the first choice in Shepard's mind for a place to stay for any extended period of time, but Joker wasn't about to let the Normandy fly anywhere else until she was in better shape. So, Shepard had reluctantly agreed to stay put. Shepard had given the crew shore leave on Omega. They certainly deserved it.

The ship seemed eerily empty as a result of the shore leave, and it was a stark reminder of what things could have been like if Shepard and the others hadn't been able to rescue the crew from the Collectors. Shepard shivered, her stomach churning as the memory of seeing that poor colonist die back on the Collector base. She shook her head to clear that thought from her mind. There were happier things to look forward to. Like Thane. In her quarters. Waiting. For her.

Shepard stepped out of the elevator, the door to her cabin sliding open before she could even say a word to EDI. The nervousness returned, sitting cold in her gut, and she could swear her heart was pounding loud enough for even a deaf varren to hear. It wasn't that she didn't want to see Thane, quite the opposite in fact. The very thought of him sent shivers of anticipated pleasure down her spine. Memories of that first kiss flooded her thoughts, and she rested her hand on the door frame for a moment to steady herself. She took a deep breath, and stepped inside her quarters.

Thane was waiting for her, his hands clasped behind his back as he stood facing her fish tank, the blue lighting illuminating his face. He turned, his large, dark eyes lighting up as he saw her. Her heart warmed when a soft smile pulled at Thane's lips.

"Siha," he said, his voice a warm, rasping purr. "It is good to see you."

Shepard couldn't help the warm, glowing smile that curled on her lips when Thane spoke. She smiled at him, stepping towards him, her head tilting slightly. "It's nice to be able to relax, isn't it." Nervous as she was, being near him was calming...relaxing.

"Indeed," he said, giving one of his usual little half-bows. They stood in silence for a long while, watching the fish swim around in her fish tank. The nerves just kept growing in her gut to the point her hands were trembling.

Thane glanced down at her hands, and took hold of it, startling Shepard. "Are you all right?" he asked, his brows drawing together slightly.

"I'm fine," she said reassuringly, her heart skipping a few beats. He always did have a knack for noticing small details.

Thane frowned slightly at her. "Siha, if you were fine, your hands would not be shaking this way. Perhaps I should escort you to see the doctor..."

"I'm fine, I promise," Shepard said, interrupting him. Thane fell silent, his large dark eyes searching her face. She felt her cheeks heating under that intense stare. He lifted his hand, brushing her cheek with a finger. A hint of a smile tugged at his lips, and she felt her cheeks warming even more as a shiver ran down her spine, goosebumps raising along her skin. What was this? She was Commander Shepard. She wasn't supposed to get like this.

"You're nervous," he said softly, an eyebrow raising slightly in amusement. "I find it...endearing."

Her heart skipped a few beats, and she could feel herself holding her breath. Thane stepped closer to her, and she stepped back, bumping into the railing that ran along the wall. Thane's hand cupped her cheek. "Siha," he said softly, his large, liquid black eyes looking deeply into hers. Her pulse quickened as he leaned in to kiss her warmly.

Electric tingles ran through her body at the simple contact, a heated flush rising up her neck, warming her cheeks to near fever pitch. It was a perfect moment, one that sent her heart all a-flutter, and brought a heady pleasure to her thoughts. His lips were so warm, so smooth. He was perfect. The kiss seemed to last forever before they finally broke apart to breathe. Shepard took a shuddering breath, feeling a little giddy as she looked at Thane. He was smiling, his head tilted to the side. Guilt tore at her for a moment. Why was he so sweet to her? She didn't deserve him. He was strong, sensitive, wise, and so calm. Always so calm. He was maddeningly perfect.

"Thane, I-" She paused, mid-sentence, her eyebrows furrowing. Why was it so difficult to say anything? Shepard turned away from him, wrapping her arms around herself, looking into the fish tank. She felt sick, her insides churning. She could feel him move behind her, his strong arms wrapping around her slender frame, the warmth of his body against hers.

"You're afraid," he said after a moment of just holding her like that. His tone wasn't accusatory, merely a statement. She closed her eyes tightly and nodded.

"I'm...I don't know, Thane," she said, her voice trembling slightly. She fought for the words she wanted to say. "I lost everyone on Akuze. Lost a good friend on Virmire. I even died," she whispered. "But I can remember how it felt. Fighting for air that wasn't there, scalding heat as I fell, watching the Normandy break apart, not knowing how many of my crew managed to escape." Shepard's body trembled as she relived the memories in a flash. She shook her head. "I'm afraid of losing you too," she whispered.

Thane's hold on her tightened for a moment as he pressed his face into her hair, hugging her tightly before turning Shepard to face him. Her eyes were moist, eyebrows drawn tightly together. Thane's warm hand cupped her cheek, brushing away the tears that threatened to spill from her eyes.

"Siha...you will never lose me. You will always have the memories of our time together, and what time I have left is yours to take." His voice was warm, rich and comforting as he spoke. "I never imagined I would find someone like you, and yet, there you are. My siha." The tears wouldn't be stopped now and she trembled at his words. He kissed her forehead tenderly. "I will never leave you," he whispered.

She shook her head, her hands gripping tightly to his coat, words spilling from her almost frantically. "I'm not beautiful, I'm not...as strong...as everyone thinks. I'm..I-"

Thane silenced her with a kiss, his strong arms pulling her against his frame. "You are beautiful to me, siha," he said. "My warrior angel." He kissed her cheek, his hands resting on the small of her back as he continued kissing down her neck to her collarbone.

A heated flush ran up Shepard's cheeks as he kissed her skin, a not-entirely-mental tingle spreading over her skin in a very pleasant manner. She squeezed her eyes shut, her body shuddering slightly at the pleasant sensation. She gripped his shoulders tightly, a soft sigh escaping her lips as he kissed her collarbone.

Thane's hands were wandering over her back, running up her spine to brush through her soft hair, and then back down again, lingering to trace her shoulder-blades and ribs. He then started gently tugging at her shirt, his lips pressing heatedly against hers, and she was finding it very difficult to think. He was pulling off her shirt, goosebumps raising on her skin as it was exposed to the air. Thane's fingers started tracing the lines of her body, brushing over the scars on her back and side. Shepard shivered, her eyes opening slightly to look at him. "Thane I-" Her eyebrows furrowed. She was feeling a little self conscious of her flaws.

He chuckled softly, giving her lips a soft kiss. "No more worrying," he purred. "Tell me about them." Shepard hesitated, and then she nodded, her mind a little fuzzed by the heated kisses Thane had given her. She smiled, a few goosebumps raising on her skin as she leaned against his chest. His fingers were tracing up the small of her back, and then trailing the thin, ropy set of scars running across her shoulders.

"Thresher maw," she said softly, shivering slightly at the memory. The creature reared up in her vision, the burning pain searing down her back before she got a shot off at the enormous creature. She shook her head, wanting to forget that memory. He kissed her shoulder, his fingers finding another scar, this one smaller and round, with a few little bumps around it. "Ah...shredder round a few months ago," she continued, her heart rate increasing. His body was so warm against hers, muscles hard yet surprisingly soft. She breathed out a few more explanations as she ran her own hands over his chest, fumbling at he buckles to his jacket.

She felt Thane's chest rumble with a purr as she traced the lines of his chest, and then his hands were helping her remove his jacket, his lips pressing tenderly yet passionately against hers. The jacket crumpled to the floor, and Shepard's fingers were trailing over his collarbones. She was kissing him hungrily now, but he stopped her, his fingers brushing over her lips lovingly.

"Siha..." he purred, his large dark eyes boring into hers. Her breath was coming almost raggedly as she was nearly lost in that gaze. "Let me show you..." he said with a pause, his thumb tracing the softness of her lips. Thane leaned close, kissing her tenderly. "Let me show you how much I love you."

He loved her. Shepard's eyes widened, her heart skipping beats as a warmth spread through her whole body, a smile tugging at her lips. She smiled widely at him, a few tears of happiness rolling down her cheeks. "I love you, Thane," she whispered, kissing him sweetly. Thane's liquid eyes widened slightly in surprise, the inner lids blinking rapidly as a rare wide smile pulled at his lips.

He pulled her towards her bed, laying her gently on the smooth, soft sheets, kissing her lips, cheek, neck and lower. Her body trembled with need, and nervousness, as his hands trailed over her skin, tugging at her remaining clothes until she was bare before him. Thane whispered soft words into her ear, his fingers trailing over Shepard's smooth stomach and lower, tracing her hip and the curve of her thigh.

She shivered with anticipation, her hands exploring the smooth expanse of Thane's chest and shoulders. Her fingers trailed up his neck, tracing the fringed ridge that curved up and to his cheek before the curious digits traced the crest of Thane's skull and back down his neck pulling him against her body, her smooth skin tingling at the contact with his heated skin, her need growing with each passing moment.

Her body grew warmer with each exploratory touch, soft sighs escaping her lips. His mouth and hands seemed everywhere at once, finding her most sensitive places and eliciting moans of pleasure. Shepard could feel her blood pulsing hot through her veins, an exhilarating rush making her senses tingle with heady desire. Every nerve was alive, tingling with sensations she couldn't describe. She could only feel. Feel the warm wave of emotions as Thane kissed her heatedly, and she pressed herself up against him, whimpering with need. She couldn't bear it. If he waited any longer, she thought she might explode.

Shepard gasped, her body arching against Thane's as he pressed into her, his movement gentle and controlled, the faint trembling in his hands that rested on her hips the only sign of his own weakening control. A moan of pleasure poured from her lips as he filled her, and she gripped his shoulders tightly, her heart pounding so hard and so fast, she swore it would fly right out of her chest.

Thane kissed her hungrily, his body pressing against hers as he began to move within her, eliciting whimpering moans from Shepard's lips. She clung to him, her hips rocking against his as he kissed her, memorizing her taste, the heat of her skin. Shepard arched against him as their pace increased, his own throat rumbling with pleasure.

Her world seemed to explode around her as she reached her climax, her body shuddering against his, a keening whimper escaping her lips. Her nerves burned, her pulse thready as she panted, gasping for air. Shepard's whole body tingled with pleasure as she felt Thane find his release, sending another wave of pleasure rolling over her frame as he held himself above her, his muscles taut and trembling.

The room spun and Shepard giggled softly, kissing his lips and nose, tracing the lines of his face, a giddy smile on her lips. A pleasant warmth had spread through her whole body, making her dizzy, every color brighter, each scent more vivid. Her eyes were wide, trying to take in everything at once. Lights danced in her vision, swirling as she felt her body lifted. Thane carried Shepard to her shower, supporting her as the steaming water rinsed the sweat from her body. Each drop seemed to send tingles along her skin and she giggled again, swaying under the liquid, lifting a hand, finger tracing down his nose, tapping his full lips.

Thane's face tightened, and then softened at her touch before he carried her, wrapped in a towel to her bed, his body curling protectively around hers, fingers idly buried in her damp hair, toying with the moist strands. A curious thing, hair. He'd become fascinated with he strands, enjoying the way they moved over his skin, the color a stark contrast to his own skin's tone.

"Thane?" she mumbled, her words slightly slurred, and her eyes half-closed. The stars were dancing in her vision, the colors muted and softened by her exhaustion.

"Yes, siha?"

"I love you."

A smile was on his lips as he kissed her again, feeling her warm breath on his skin as she drifted into sleep.

"I love you too...My siha."


End file.
